


Soft

by MelodyAR



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I felt lonely, and poetic, gay as all hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyAR/pseuds/MelodyAR
Summary: I’m soft and sad and gay and lonely so have some vaguely poetic imagery about waking up with a loved one.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12am while listening to my gayest playlist and thinking about how straight my crush is so it’s trash. But like, trash that makes me feel good? So enjoy ig.

Trickling sunlight and hushed traffic.

Hair, splayed out on the pillow like some sort of code.

I try to decode it, but she shifts and it changes.

Mouth slightly open, eyes fluttering.

Soft noises and soft face.

Warmth, outside and in.

The world down there is moving, but I am _living_.

A smile settles into its home on my soul.

Calm love and soft quiet.

Her eyes open and I feel her wake.

Legs entangle further, knots and locks.

Lakes of sapphire, twinkling in sleepy circles.

Her hand, reaching, soft touch and soft love.

The sheets on her side are warm where she has stolen them, and the sun is my only blanket, and I do not mind.

Soft, soft swelling, so soft and warm that my chest expands with its quantity.

Days could fly by, but they do not.

She reaches across and grabs my phone, her arm brushing against my face.

Time doesn’t feel relevant here, but she nods slowly and puts it down.

A few more minutes, she whispers. It echoes like a secret, although she tells me every morning.

Moments and minutes, wrapped in her heart and taken-back sheets.

Soft embraces and soft sighs.

An alarm.

Our world clicks back into theirs, and she sits up, and I do, and then we get ready for work.

I will get back late tonight, and she will greet me with a kiss and heated up leftovers and we will fall asleep rewatching our favourite show for the seventh time.

We will wake up entangled again tomorrow, and I leave only because I know this.

Soft goodbyes filled with the promise of soft hellos, soft ‘welcome homes’.

Soft hair and soft hands and soft hearts.

Soft sheets and soft sunlight and soft skin.

Soft parting and solid togetherness.


End file.
